reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Posse:Red dead redemption multiplayer vatos locos gang posse
{red dead redemption multiplayer x360 , as you may heard there is a new gang coming up , called (vato's loco's) its a mexican gang and its in devenlopment so there are no members yet. the first details of the gang are given . vatos locos logo boss( gang leader) the gang leader is gonna be Landon Rikkets played by Xbox 360 gamer ( charif16) '' LOCATION OF THE HIDEOUT: The location will be at the BIG fort in tall trees, called ( COCHINAY). the recruiting place is also there. ''what is going to happen in the fort ?' you will get hit on the ground for 20 secs as usually, xd even if you not feel it its kinda fun !. WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN IF THE GANG WORKS actually if there are more then 7 players in the gang , its easyer to roll because the boss (charif16) will mostly stay in the fort, the boss will only come out when the hideout is going to change or special gang fights . but there need to be at least 1 or 2 players that stay in that fort to protect the boss. 1. is going to be stand at the machinegun. because sure there going to be gang fights or infiltraders. the others can go hunt or recruit new members but remember each new member needs to taken to the fort because the boss wants to see him or she and will decide.. . xd yes i want to take this seriously and realistic aint that we all want ? !. there are more gangs from diffrent players active so there are going to be wars en we want to win that war aint WE !!. GANG NAME the gang name is coming from the movie blood in blood out (vato's loco's ) don't know why i chose that name . MEMBERS gang leader : charif 16 co leader : could be you recruit : recruit recruit recruit recruit recruit recruit recruit recruit recruit recruit recruit recruit recruit actually there are no members thats why i said thats its in devenlopment people (players should join this gang ..so .. join up!!! HOW TO JOIN just send xbox 360 gamertag and gang leader : charif16 a message and friend invite .and the first one who joins gets to be the co leader. the rest who joins just get a big beating ,after that you will be an official member .. vato loco for life .. as long as you play red dead (online). xd xd xd ,you will have to be a mexican rebellion or misc mexican but a special legend character is also fine.. just no cop or shit ! the co leader can be what ever he want just no cop. well i hope to see you in my gang ! its going to be a bloody job well i dont know any other kind sir ! good ! send message and invite to gamertag charif16 . xbox 360 only Category:Posses